Speak Now
by Ninja Potter
Summary: I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion but you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl. One-shot. Based on Taylor Swift's Speak Now


**A/N Hey, guys! This is the first story I've done for a loonngg time and I was inspired by Taylor Swift's Speak Now. As always, thanks for reading!**

**And a special thanks to mysterygirl12345678 for helping me fix it! :)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I am not the kind of <em>_girl_**

**_Who should be rudely barging in_**

**_On a white veil occasion_**

**_But you are not the kind of__ boy_**

**_Who should be marrying the wrong__ girl__._**

Guests, who were dressed in their best robes and fanciest hats and clutching their invites, were walking (rather stiffly) up the little white church's front steps. It was funny how most of them had managed to incorporate black into their outfits, as if it was more a funeral than a wedding. They disappeared through the two big, oak doors that were propped open by some of the bride's boy cousins.

Having no invite of my own, I smoothed down my sundress the color of green apples and boldly walked up the stairs, through the doors, as if I belonged at this wedding as much as the bride herself.

I could feel the time running out. Soon, it would be too late. I had to find him, tell him how agonizing the past year has been ever since he started dating again, how I never thought he would marry the girl who he went on a revenge date with after I broke it off. To tell him how I never meant it when I said he was almost as horrible as his father.

Speaking of his father, there comes Draco and Astoria Malfoy up the front steps now. Have I ever mentioned I have the worse luck of anyone? I ducked into a side hall to avoid being seen, for surely Mr. Malfoy would find an excuse to throw me out on my face, eager for another way to embarrass the Potter's.

After they walked by, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. My heart was thumping against my chest, as if trying to signal the Malfoy's to come back. I gave it a second to settle before I walked along the hallway, glancing in the Sunday school rooms, feeling that the wedding party would be getting ready back in these hallways.

Up ahead, from the slightly opened door, I could hear shouting. I tip-toed closer and I wasn't surprised when I came upon the bride unrelentingly yelling at her bridesmaid. "My day" and "Why are you trying to ruin it?" were a couple of the things I heard before I continued on.

After a couple more minutes of searching, I ended up back at the front of the church, which was now empty, for it was really late and all 300 of the bride's closest friends were already in the pews, waiting for the ceremony to begin. I snuck in and sat in the very last pew, next to a family with two little children.

I breathed in and out, waiting to see what would happen next.

You came out and stood next to the minister.

I caught my breath and struggled to breath again.

The music (which to me **_sounded like a death march_**) started and only then did I realize I was sitting right next to the doors that your bride was going to come through in about 3 seconds. Everyone stood up as the music changed to that overused, glorified bride song.

I turned back to you.

You looked happy, but you looked happier when you were with me.

She came out, in _**a gown that looked like a pastry**. _

**_She floated down the aisle, like a pageant queen._**

Towards you. Away from me.

She didn't even notice me. You were all she sees. But I can see your eyes wandering; they never stay on her face.

You reach out your hand and she delicately places hers in it, a touch that shows no affection, as if you are only helping her out a car.

My opportunity is almost upon me, but I'm too scared that my voice will leave me since it's so scared and shaking. I almost wish it wouldn't come but if I don't do it, I'll never be able to forgot it.

**_I hear the preacher say "Speak now or forever hold your peace" _**

**_There's the silence, there's my last chance_**

**_I stand up with shaking hands _**

**_All eyes on me  
>Horrified looks from<em>**

**_Everyone in the room _**

**_But I'm only looking at _**

**_you._**

I see your mouth form my name. **Lily**.

I want to run up the aisle and fling myself into your arms, knowing you'll catch me, since it's all you did once upon a time. You carried me when I needed help. The months when my life was hell came back to me. The car crash, my brother gone and with him, my ability to do magic. Then, the man standing next to the pastry, came in and sat with me on the beach, telling me about stars and heaven. He would take my hand and send electric shots through me and gaze at me with those beautiful grey eyes and whisper my name as he massages my hand and sends me straight to sleep.

Flash forward to the present.

Everyone was waiting for me to say something, to cause the drama they will be talking about for years, about the stupid skank who ruined the perfect girl's wedding by snatching the groom.

I'm not speaking for them, not trying to give them a dinner topic, I just want to speak to you.

I take a breath…and start, as if I'm falling and you can decide if you want to catch me or not.

**_Don't say yes, run away now _**

**_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door  
>Don't wait or say a single vow <em>**

**_Your time is running out _**

**_And they said, "speak now"._**

I took a moment to look at him.

He looks like he's thinking it over.

She is horrified, yelling for me to leave.

I shrug to him, and then walk out of the church. I slip off my ruby red stilettos and hold them by the heels, and take off running. My fiery red hair falling out of the bun I had put it in. It danced behind me as I ran and ran, the spring breezes of May blew some calmness over me as I tired out and sat down on a curb.

The adrenaline from the running is gone now and my feet hurt from the hard pavement. I reached down to massage them when I heard fast,crisp footsteps behind me, getting louder as they got closer. I glance towards my left, and just like the beach a year ago Scorpius doesn't say anything. He just sits down next to me and grabs my hand.

"Lily," his voice makes me feel like none of the pain and suffering of the last year ever existed.

"You don't have to say anything." I whisper.

"Okay."

And he puts his hand behind my head and pulls me in, stopping with our faces an inch from each other to whisper,

"I love you. I just thought you didn't love me," Scorpius said, his words mending my broken heart.

I close the distance and we exchange the sweetest kiss of my life.

We pull apart.

"I love you, always." I say, a smile on both of our faces.

**_Baby, I didn't say my vows_**

**_So glad you were around when they said_**

**Speak Now**


End file.
